Flesh for Bones
by Rhea1305
Summary: Izzy had finally escaped from Stryker and once reunited with her friends Lara and Bee she must now help the X-men and Magneto stop his attempt to destroy all mutants on Earth, and after that she has to work out what it is that she wants from her life now she's free.
1. Chapter 1

_Run, Run hard, run fast and don't look back. _That was all I could think as I ran through the forest surrounding the dam. I knew if I looked back I'd see them chasing me, I heard them; their feet crunching in the snow, their breathing and shouts. I heard the dogs barking and their paws pounding on the snow. They were gaining on me and I knew I couldn't run any further. If there was any chance of me getting away, I had to leave then and there.

I don't know why I didn't leave straight away. I suppose I wanted the satisfaction of seeing his face as I left. I wanted him to know he couldn't keep me forever. In hindsight I shouldn't have. I was only taunting the bull and later I'd get the horns.

They slowly surrounded me. I kept my breathing slow and felt the adrenaline slowly working its way back into my system. The dogs fought against their leashes and snarled at me, leaping but never getting close. The men had spotlights that blinded me whenever they passed over my face, but even then I could see the guns. I saw the large AK47 each man carried and they wouldn't hesitate to use them.

A gust of wind blew through the trees, my coat blew around me and the loose strands of hair caught across my face. I heard his voice from the circle surrounding me, but I couldn't place him until he stepped out. His large form black against the lights, unfamiliar in the darkness but his voice was strong and harsh with his Scottish accent setting him apart from the Americans around him.

"I always knew you'd leave, especially after what happened with the others. I just never thought you'd make it far before we caught you. I never thought you'd give yourself up like this…" He paused, waiting for my reply to his taunt. I remained silent,

"You should know there's no point running. I'll find you and bring you back. You'll always be here. You're mine now."

My hands clenched. I belonged to no one.

"I'm so much more than you know Stryker, so much more." My voice was low and angry.

I met his eyes for a second before I disappeared.

* * *

**A/N: SO a while ago i posted a hiatus notice on this story, mainly because I felt it needed some serious love and attention. It had lost it's way and had basically gone from the sublime to the ridiculous and Izzy was being a bit of a Sue. However, I've had an overhaul of the story and in conference with the original writers these next chapters are the changes that have been made. I know many of you were very attached to the story but the truth of the matter is that it wasn't that great and I personally think this version is better. Not everything from the original was kept and in someways I'm glad, too many OC's and too little action. So Please read the next chapter and tell me what you think of the new and improves Flesh for Bones.**

**Rhea**


	2. Chapter 2

I landed in a heap in an alleyway. I looked around but it was too difficult to tell for certain where I'd landed. I was in a city, and there was a smell of fast food coming from the opposite end of the alley way that made me feel sick. I pulled myself up from the floor and hoped I'd not ended up sat in something unpleasant. I wasn't quite sure why I'd landed where I had until I felt a familiar presence nearby. I could sense both of them in a bar a block away. As I stepped out of the alleyway I realised I was in New York, Brooklyn to be precise. It was reassuring to know where I was.

I walked the block to the bar and stood on the opposite sidewalk watching the bouncer. He was bigger than me and checking every ID. I frowned a little and relaxed trying to sense exactly where the people I was trying to get too were in the bar. I couldn't sense many people close to them so I took a big risk and closed my eyes focusing on them and only them.

When I opened them again I was in the bar. It was dark, with purple neon lights passing over the dance floor every now and again. I looked around carefully and spotted them; hiding in a booth off to one side, close to the bar. I smiled and gently reached out to touch their minds. At the touch both of them looked up and straight towards me. I tilted my head and smiled.

One beckoned me over and I walked to sit in the booth with them, giving them both a tight hug.

"You're here! What happened? Izzy what's going on?" My friend Lara gave me a worried look. I've always known when she's worried; her eyes darken but soften at you. She was always like a mother hen to me, even if I was the more experienced of us.

"Don't worry about me, Lara; I'm here in one piece aren't I?" I replied jokily before saying "I made a run for it. Victor made a window and I took it. He doesn't know where I've gone, just that I've gone. I headed straight for you too after pinging around the world a little bit to lose the trail."

Beatrice narrowed her eyes and said, "So you're here to stay now?"

I shook my head, "No, there's someone I have to go and find."

Lara tilted her head questioningly and I shrugged, "It's important and he's not too far away, but it can wait until tomorrow morning, I need a drink for now."

We exchanged a grin and said simultaneously, "Bourbon and coke!"

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Who did that bastard think he was, calling me dick? Arrogant piece of shit…

"Can I have a light?" he said slowly and deliberately as if I was a bit thick.

I flicked the lid and sparked my lighter and watched the flame dance for a second only to extinguish it.

"Sorry can't help you out pal."

"John, knock it off." Rogue butted in. I wanted to tell her to shut the fuck up, but then Bobby would've been pissed at me so I don't bother.

"Why don't you stop showing off?" Bobby said in a patronising tone.

"Oh for her?...I can't help it if your girlfriend's getting excited."

"I don't think she's getting excited."

"Just shut the chick up, were trying to have a good time here, alright?"

"I think you're the only one having a good time"

The bastard from earlier grabbed my lighter and threw it to his brother. I'd forgotten they were there. He lit his cigarette and as I stood up I got a face full of smoke. I stopped and chuckled. His brother made a comment about how tough I am.

I'd stopped listening though, entirely focused on the lit end; the heat and the potential burning in it. I winked. Flames leapt from the end and onto his jacket. I giggled at the look on his face.

Bobby jumped up to be the hero in front of his girlfriend. But, before he could put it out, the flames disappeared. I turned to look around but everyone around us is frozen, except me Bobby and Rogue. I looked at Bobby.

"What did you do?"

"I didn't do this."

"No. I did." I whirled around to see a woman with copper hair walking towards me. She looked at me carefully; studying me up and down before tilting her head in a way only one person ever could,

"Izzy?" I asked tentatively

She smiled and winked, "John."

I walked over to her, hardly believing that it could be her. Her hair's so long and not black… but I was certain it was her, she was the same slim build, same height at 5'9 same twinkle in her eyes that should have been blue not the green I looked into.

She gave me a sad tied look before nodding towards the frozen scene, "Was that really necessary?"

I turned around to look at the scene over my shoulder, I frown feeling like a naughty child. She always made me feel like this,

"Probably not, but he did start it…"

She frowned slightly before laughing, "You're such an idiot John."

A little voice in my head said, _Hug? _

I pulled her into me and she buried her head into my shoulder. She gripped my shoulders tightly and I realised there was something she wasn't telling me. I could feel the relief flow across our bond and I'm slightly confused. I'd never felt Izzy like this. I pulled her away from me and looked into her eyes,

_Everything okay big sister?_

She nodded in response; _It's just been a long time that's all. _

There's two women stood close behind her, probably older than Izzy. One is European looking, definitely Italian or Spanish- Italian if she is who I think she is, with red hair and blue eyes. The other is short; really short, with shoulder length purpler hair and bright blue eyes. I grinned at Izzy and asked,

"Is that Lara and Bee?"

She nodded with a smile. "Yeah, that's them."

I was about to say something else when I was cut of by a breaking news report: "The main headlines on this May 13th are the assassination attempt on the President…

We are now live from Washington where there's been an attack in the Oval Office of the White House. We have been informed that the President and the Vice-President were not harmed. Sources say the attack involved one or more mutants…"

Izzy turned around to look at the screen, a look on her face I couldn't read.

A voice behind us said, "John, we need to go."

I looked and saw the Professor, Mr Summers and Dr Grey stood with the rest of the school, "I can't, not without them."

The Professor looked at Izzy, who was still focused on the screen, and then he looked to Lara and Bee.

I'm not sure what he saw, but said simply and calmly, "If they wish, they can return to the mansion with us."

I looked at Izzy, who hadn't heard a word, "Iz?"

She jumped a little, and turned to look at me.

"Are you coming with us?" I asked

She smiled and nodded, looking over her shoulder to her friends. The nodded in response to the silent question and I took Izzy's hand and we followed everyone else out of the museum.

* * *

**A/N: Well? I'm a little nervous about the reception so be honest, but gentle.**

**Rhea**


End file.
